


и в конце будет даровано прощение

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: «Не натвори глупостей», – говорит он и то ли ухмыляется, то ли кривится, потому что вот о чём он действительно думает в этот момент – это оно. Он молит: Господи, в милости своей, спаси его от всего мира, забери у меня всё, раздень до последней нитки, но спаси его – для меня.





	и в конце будет даровано прощение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in the end there's mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465608) by [prefertheconsultingdetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefertheconsultingdetective/pseuds/prefertheconsultingdetective). 



«Jesus Christ, that’s a pretty face  
the kind you’d find on someone that could save  
if they don’t put me away  
well it’ll be a miracle»

JESUS CHRIST – BRAND NEW

_Вот и конец_ , думает Баки, держа тонкие пальцы Стива. Холодная и влажная светлая кожа, сбитые костяшки, и он всё хватается и хватается за Баки, не желая отпускать. _Это конец_ , думает Баки, и страх окутывает его ледяным одеялом, от чего перехватывает дыхание, а сердце колотится так, словно хочет перекачивать и кровь Стива тоже.

Стив, раскрасневшийся и дрожащий, лежит в постели, прикрыв глаза, в его горле клокочут хрипы. Светлые волосы прилипли ко лбу, словно соломинки или ангельский нимб – Баки никогда не мог определиться. 

_Вот и конец_ , думает он и с ужасом понимает, что ему и жизни не хватит всё это разгрести.

***

Губы Стива сжимаются в жёсткую линию. Огни выставки бросают на его лицо грубые тени. Он стоически красив, и сердце Баки заходится, словно стараясь вырваться из клетки плоти и кожи.

– Не натвори глупостей, – говорит он и то ли ухмыляется, то ли кривится, потому что всё, о чём он действительно думает в этот момент – _«вот оно»_. Он молит: _Господи, прошу, в милости своей, спаси его от всего мира, забери у меня всё, раздень до последней нитки, но спаси его для меня_.

Волосы Стива кажутся тёмными, почти грязными, и это последнее, что Баки хотел бы видеть, и он уверен, что это последнее, что он вообще когда-либо вспомнит. 

Уходя, он думает – вот и конец, и оставляет позади своё сердце, бьющееся и кровоточащее на краю тротуара, в ожидании, пока Стив, Бог и война растопчут его.

***

Баки бредит. Он словно далеко-далеко и в то же время заперт. Он думает о светлых волосах и различиях между соломинками и нимбами посланников Божьих.

 _Спасибо, что всё заканчивается так_ , думает он, потому что уверен, что Господь на его стороне в этой сделке – он заставляет Баки страдать, испытывая его снова и снова, но Зола может отрезать Баки руку, и тот с радостью отдаст её, если это будет означать, что Стив выживет. 

Память и болезненное желание смешиваются с невысказанной болью, и когда Баки снова открывает глаза, Стив внезапно оказывается рядом с ним. 

Словно Господь коснулся его своей десницей, сделав его крепким, а внешность – под стать внутренней силе. Сделав Стива, прекрасного и совершенного, еще лучше. Будто он нуждался в исправлении.

 _Спасибо, что всё заканчивается так_ , думает Баки и преисполняется благодарности.

***

Баки – будучи прекрасно осведомлённым о разрушительной катастрофе в своей жизни, непростительной боли непрошеной любви с той секунды, когда в свои тринадцать узрел пряди золота в волосах Стива Роджерса – неожиданно обнаруживает, что, очевидно, его чувства выросли вместе с объектом желания.

Стив всегда был ярким, но сейчас он ослепителен, и Баки счастливо смотрит на это пламя, ибо нет никого глупее, чем беззаветно влюблённый.

***

Он помнит это: Уиннифред Барнс, утешающая маленького сына после смерти отца. Рассказывающая истории о рае и аде, о том, что папа обязательно попадёт в рай, потому что молился каждое воскресенье и не забывал быть праведным.

А ещё он помнит, как она говорила, что умирать быстро и не больно, не остаётся ни слов, ни мыслей, это словно заснуть.

Но когда Баки падает с поезда в Австрии, мир рушится вокруг него, и он думает – вот оно, не уйти от суда Божьего, и это конец. Падать и падать – ледяной ветер обжигает незащищённую кожу – падать и падать – слабый крик в белом безмолвии и взлохмаченные волосы, светлым пятном сияющие вдалеке.

 _Наконец-то_ , думает он, а затем –  
ничто.

***

Агент не думает.

***

Агент не думает.

***

Агент не думает.

***

Слабый отблеск _чего-то_. Тень знания или отдалённое воспоминание. Это... это...

 _Я знал его_ , думает кто-то.

А затем:

Агент не думает.

***

Это как глоток воздуха. Словно открыть глаза навстречу ослепляющему свету. Словно гореть заживо или замерзать до смерти. Это начало и конец. Никогда и навсегда.

«Потому что я с тобой до конца, приятель». Миссия провалена, кровь покрывает его лицо, заливает волосы и глаза, алая и тёмная в контрасте со светлой кожей и соломенными волосами. 

Агент старается не думать. Агент сражается. Кто-то сражается, чтобы победить. Кто-то выигрывает. 

Баки Барнс просыпается в аду. 

_Это конец_ , думает он.


End file.
